The Adventure Begins (Thomas and Friends special)/Transcript
Opening and Learns about "REALLY USEFUL" Bear: (Opens the door) Oh hi. You're Just in time. Come on in. We were just...(Smells) Wait a Second. What's that smell? keeps sniffing and realizes the smell is coming from the viewers Bear: It's you! (Sniff) Oh tell me. Have you gone outside lately? Cause you smell Like Pines. Or maybe you smell this good all the time. (chuckles) Oh, that reminds me. We were just Going on a Trip to this Place called the Island Of Sodor. Noah: ALLLVIIINNN!!! runs past Bear followed by an angry Noah Bear: Whoa Guys What's going on? Noah: I was packing up When Alvin Put fish in my suitcase Alvin: Come on Noah It was Just a joke. Noah: To you but not to me. Bear: Alvin, some people like practical jokes but sometimes it's best to safe the jokes for a more necessary time. Alvin: Oh Right. Sorry Bear and Sorry Noah. Noah: It's okay. so When are we going to go? Bear: I was just telling the folks at home that we were about to head to the Island of Sodor. Noah:(Saw the Viewers) Hi. (to bear) That's true Bear. Oh That reminds me I need to get that Fish out and continue Packing up. (Went back) Alvin: (Walks out) Noah: Came back] I'm Ready Ojo Pip Pop Tutter Treelo Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor ready?! Ojo: We're Ready Noah. Pip: Yeah, we've got our suitcases. Pop: And Things to Eat. Jeanette: I Brought Clothes to Wear. Brittany: And Cameras to Shoot Videos. Tutter: And I brought My History book of Trains. Noah: Well Now that is Really Useful of you Tutter. Hey! Really Useful Peaches: (Looked at the Word) Really Useful Bear: Really Useful means doing something that can help someone else. Noah: Like... OH! A Firefighter helping Other People whenever something catches fire and their pets get stuck in trees. Peaches: Yeah And Helping out your Friends and Family is another Thing about Being Really Useful. Oh We Gotta Go And I know a Way to Get there (Pull out her Whistle and to the Viewers) See you There (Blows her Whistle and Disappears with the Others) (The scene changes to the Island of Sodor where A yard is at full swing) The Island of Sodor, the North Westen Railway and the Engines Narrator: A long time ago one the Island of Sodor, There is the Little Railway known as the North Western. The Smallest Engine Working on the Mainline was Edward. He helped with shunting Cars and Coaches in the Yard for the larger engines. the Biggest Engine on the Railway was Gordon. He Loves Pulling the Express But he Didn't care so much about his Other Jobs. Gordon: A goods train. A goods train. The shame of it. Oh, the shame of it. Edward: Oh Gordon. It can't be that bad. Gordon: Yes, Edward, it is. I am a very important engine. But thankfully I won't have to pull goods trains for long. Not after the new engine gets here. Edward: New Engine? What New Engine?! stops when he realizes he is still coupled up. A workman uncouples Edward and he follows Gordon Gordon: Hadn't you heard? Sir Topham Hatt is getting another engine. That Last one he got with a Wooden Break Blocks was Much too Small to be Really Useful! James: into view But I'm not small! Gordon: (Pulled on his Breaks) Oooh James! James: I might not be as big as you, Gordon. But I'm bigger than Edward. And there's nothing wrong with having wooden brake blocks either. Gordon: Unless if they Catch fire of course. Can you please move on James. You're Blocking my way. moves forward to let Gordon pass James:My Breaks Don't Catch Fire! They are Much Good as yours! scene changes to Gordon puffing down the line Narrator: Gordon Doesn't Like Pulling Goods trains Even when he came up to the Big hill on the Mainline Cars Hold Gordon Back Gordon: and strains to get up the hill but eventually gives up Oh, I give up. Gordon's Driver: What's he Up to Now? Come on Gordon. You're not even Trying! Gordon: I can't do it! Those noisy cars hold an engine back! If they were coaches, now that would be different! (At Knapford) Sir Topham Hatt: his Office when the Telephone Rang Hello?that the Phone is upside Down Oh. it right side up Hello? Narrator: The Man in charge of the Little Railway was Sir Topham Hatt. It was his Job to make sure All the Trains are right on time. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Dear. OK Goodbye. (Later) Hello Edward. I'm afraid Gordon needs you Help Edward: My Help Sir? Are you Sure? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. He can't get up the hill with his goods cars, apparently. Edward Yes Sir Right away Sir. (Went off) (Later) Edward: Hello Gordon. I've come to Push. Gordon: Hmmm No use at all. Small Engine like you. Edward: Hmph.(Buffers up and Pulls) Oh Come On Gordon At Least Try. Gordon: Alright. Alright.(Pulls as Edward Pulls) I can't do it. Edward: I will do it Gordon: I can't Do it Edward: I will do it! Gordon: I can't Do it! Edward: I WILL DO IT! Gordon: I've Done it I've Done it! I'VE DONE IT! I knew I can Do it! Edward: Not Even So much as a Thank you! (Heard Something) Noah: We're Lost Are we Peaches? Peaches: No, Noah, we're not lost. I know exactly where we are. Noah: (Saw An Engine) Well then. Lets ask Him. Edward: Hu? Peaches: Hello? Edward: Hello I'm Edward. Bear: It is very nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bear, and this Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip, Pop, Noah, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Peaches. Jeanette: Peaches Is My Daughter. Peaches: (Hugs Jeanette) Edward: I see. Alvin: Hey What's with that Big Engine? Edward: That's Gordon. Peaches:I heard he loves Pulling the Express. Alvin: Too bad he can't "Marry" the Express (Giggling) Peaches: Alvin! Simon: Alvin, that's an insult. Noah: Simon! It's Just a Joke Simon: D'OH! Alvin: Thanks for Clearing it up Noah. Noah: Welcome So Edward can you hitch us all a Ride? Edward: Sure. We're expecting a new engine. You can come with me to Knapford Yard. It's very close to Knapford Station. Bear: OK then. Meeting the New Engine Later Edward was Back in the Yard. Peaches: (Reading Her Railway train Book) I wonder what the new engine will look like. Noah: I don't know. (Heard Something) Hey. Wait a minute. ????: Excuse me. Can you Tell me where Knapford is? James: But this is Knapford. Where are you from? ????: Oh Brighton. On the Mainland Simon: Is that..? Everyone: Sir Topham Hatt's new engine! Noah: Lets go see him/her. Peaches: (Looked and Gasped) An E2 Tank Engine. Narrator: The friends couldn't believe their eyes. The new engine had six small wheels, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome and a short stumpy funnel. Noah: (Walked back) Thomas: That's why I've always wanted to come here. I... when he sees the gang looking at him Hello? What's the matter? Do I have soot on my face? Noah: No it's just that. You are bigger then ME! Thomas: Wha! You can talk?! Noah: Well Yes Why do you ask? Thomas: Because dogs can't talk. Noah: Well Where I'm from Dog CAN Talk.I'm Noah And This is Bear and Ojo, Treelo, Pip, Pop, Tutter Alvin Simon Theodore and the Chipettes. Brittany: Hi.But your Not a bigger Engine Peaches: Oh Yes he Is Aunt Brittany. James: laughs No he's not. Peaches: WHO ASKED YOU JAMES?! Thomas: Well, I was big enough to do my own work on the mainland. Noah: Mister Wait! I'm Sorry about Brittany's Comment. All she meant was, you're not as big as Edward. Eleanor: But you are a Hard Worker Thomas: Well, thank you. when he hears Gordon arriving Noah: (To Gordon) YOU! (Growling) Bear: Now, now, Noah, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean to forget to say thank you. Noah: (Calms Down) Thanks Bear Gordon: And who Are you? Thomas: I'm Thomas. Edward: The New Engine. Gordon:Oh Dear. Sit Topham Hatt Must've made a Terrable Mistake. I think He is Looking for Someone that is Really Useful. Alvin: (Zooms to him) NOW LISTEN HERE EXPRESS MAN! THOMAS IS REALLY USEFUL YOU MUST SEE IT FOR YOURSELF INSTEAD OF OVERLOOKING SMALL ENGINES! (gets down and walks to Simon) Noah: Whoa. Didn't see that coming. Tutter: That chipmunk is very Mad. Noah: (Groans) For Once Gordon. Alvin is Right! Gordon: (Scoffs) What does he know about being really useful? Noah: For Starters. He is good at Shunting Or Pulling coaches. Gordon: More like fetching them, perhaps. Oh, well, if he sticks around long enough, he might just be lucky enough to see me pulling the Express. (whistles and puffs away) That will be a fine sight for him.(Went off) Noah:WHY THAT...! (Calms down) OK (to Thomas) Gordon is always like that. The Small Blue one is Edward and That Black one is James. (to Alvin) James needs a new Paint. (Heard Sir Topham Hatt) Uh oh! (Runs Behinds the Car) Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, hello, hello! James: and here comes the Boss... Edward: Sir Topham Hatt. Noah: (Hid) Sir Topham Hatt: You must be Thomas. My new Engine. Welcome to Sodor. Thomas: It's Nice to meet you. (Saw him upset) What? Peaches:Thomas. You're suppose to call him Sir. Thomas: Oh! It's nice to meet you Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: It's nice to Meet you Too Thomas. But... (To Bear) Who are you? (looked around) Where is That Little Pup? Bear: I'm Bear. This is Ojo, Pip, Pop, Tutter, Treelo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Peaches. Sir Topham Hatt: It's nice to meet you but was there a Yellow Pup with you? Bear: Yes, but he's a little shy that you might freak out if he spoke. Noah: (Popped out) And a bit Nervous Too! (went back into hiding) Bear: You see? Sir Topham Hatt: I see. OK as you can see Bear. I'm a very busy man and this is a very busy railway So I expect you and your friends to be Really useful Right away Edward will show you what to do. Ojo: Will do. Sir Topham Hatt: (Walked but triped) Oh.Uh. Really Useful.Right Carry on. This way Lads (Went off) Noah: Is he gone? Ojo: He's gone. You can come out now. Noah:Good I can...(Triped) WHOA! (Fell) ALLLVIINN!! (Laughing) (the other laughing) (Thomas and the others got to Work) Gordon:Oh that is Really useful isn't? Having another small Engine to get in the way. Alvin: GOOORDOOONNN!!!! What did I tell you?! Edward: Alvin, chill. Noah: Yeah He doesn't know when to stop And we were just showing Thomas what to do. (Later) Thomas: Watch this. (Whistles loudly) Wake up Lazybones Why don't you Work Hard like me. (went off Laughing) Nighttime at the sheds and Meeting Luna That Night Thomas was the Smallest Engine in the Sheds But at Least his new new friends were There. Noah: (Making himself a bed While humming to the Bear Cha cha cha) I love this place but I can really see Thomas pull a passenger train too.(Heard Gordon "hm" and growls lightly at him) Edward: He better Learn to Shunt cars and coaches first Noah. Ojo: Oh he will Learn Edward. But He wants to see the World. Gordon: (Annoyed) Oooh Henry: (Arriving) Faster Faster Faster Oh Turn turn Turn! Peaches: What the..? A Resembled LNER Gresley A1 Tender Engine? Edward: That's Henry. He is a very kind engine but he is a bit of a Worrier and he Doesn't like Rain. Pip and Pop: Why doesn't he like Rain? Edward: Once an Engine attached to a train was afraid of a few Drops of Rain. He went into the Tunnel and squeaked trough his funnal and Never came out again. Noah: Hu? Edward: His driverand fireman Argued with him but he Wouldn't Buged. "The Rain will Spoil my Lovily Green Paint and Red Stripes" He said. The Passengers got out and Argued with him too. But he Wouldn't move Even After the Rain Stopped So Sir Topham Hatt to the Conductor to get a rope and... Sir Topham Hatt: 1, 2,3! Pull! Edward: Everyone pulled Sir Topham Hatt: Come on Pull He's not Moving Edward: Except Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: My Doctor had forbidding me to pull Edward: Then they tried pushing at the other end. Sir Topham Hatt.: 1, 2, 3, Push! Everyone push harder come on. Put your backs into it! Uh.. My Doctor had also forbidding me to push. Edward: Then They trid Pushing with another Engine. but Nothing seems to work. In the End they Took up the Old Rails Built a Wall in front of him and left him there. Thomas: (Gasped) Edward: Oh they let him out Edventully when Gordon Bursted his Safety Vale and couldn't pull the... Noah: (Yawns) Edward can you please save it for tomorrow? I need to get some rest. Gordon: I hate to admit it, but I agree with the Pup. Some of us need to get some sleep. Noah:See now there is Someone that Agreed with me. Night guys. (Went to bed) Bear: Oh, Thomas, before you go to sleep. We have someone else we'd like you to meet. Thomas: Who? (Saw Luna) Whoa. That is one great Moon. Luna: Thank you Mr. And Hello Bear. Bear: Hi, Luna. This is our friend, Thomas the tank engine. Luna:Oh my. You look like a Fine Tank Engine. Thomas: Thanks Luna. Bear: Luna before you go and light up the night sky, could we teach Thomas our Goodbye song? Luna: Of course. Alvin: Hey, this was really fun~ Luna: We hope you liked it too~ Simon: Seems like we've just begun (With Theodore)When Suddeny We're Through~ Bear: Goodbye Goodbye Good friends Goodbye (With Luna) Cause now it's time to go~ Peaches and Jeanette: But hey, I say, well that's okay~ Brittany and Luna: Cause we'ill see you very soon I know~ Thomas: Very soon I know~ Eleanor: There you go Thomas! Bear and Luna: Goodbye Goodbye. Good friends goodbye and tomorrow's just like today The Moon the Bear and the Big blue house. We'll be waiting for you to come and Play. Thomas: To come and Play? Peaches: To come and play. (To Luna) Bye Now. floats up into the sky Thomas: Bear. You you always Sing that Song every night? Bear: Yes I do Now Lets Get to sleep. Next Morning and repaints Thomas Noah: Out What a beautiful Day. And I think the Sun is about to Rise begins Oh when the Day begins I lookout my Window. I see the sun has come to start the Morning~ rises up from behind a building Ray: Why, Noah, my friend it's you I'm so glad to see you too I Travel round the whole wide world to say. Good Morning good morning Good morning from the sun. Good morning Noah: Good Morning Ray:Good Morning Noah:Good morning Ray Good Morning (with Noah) to Everyone Noah: Oh Ray It's so good to see you. Ray: Like Wise Noah. Noah: You make they Sky so Bright Ray: Just call me The Ray Of Light. Bear: (Joins in) When your Not here well It is not the Morning Ray: But on a Cloudy day I am Never Far away (With Noah and Bear) And I'll/You'll be Dropping by to say.. Noah, Bear and Ray: Good morning, good morning~ Good morning, from the sun~ Good Morning Good Morning Good Morning to Everyone. Bear and Noah: Good Morning Ray. Ray: Good morning, friends. Noah: So Ray. What's the Weather;gonna be like? Ray:Sunny and Worm as far as the eye can see. Thomas Oh, I see you've made a new friend. Noah: Yep This is Thomas. We are going to the Steamworks to Repaint him. Ray: Oh, how wonderful. It's nice to meet you, Thomas. My name is Ray. Thomas: It's nice to meet you too, Mr Ray. Ray: Just call me Ray. Thomas: OK Ray. Ibetter get going to the Steamworks see you soon. Ray: See you later Thomas (Went up) Later Noah and his friends went to the Steamworks To be repainted for the Color he Loves to see on the North Westen Railway. Noah: I still Don't Get why we can't Paint underneath his Original Paint. off his Paint Back at the Yard Thomas: Edward Edward.Look I'm Blue Just like you. Edward: You're Also Number One. Noah: Do you think Thomas is the Best Bear? Bear: Well, just because he's been made the number one, Noah, doesn't mean he's exactly well the best. Noah: Well Why did he has the number one? Gordon: Because the Last Number one was a Coffie pot. James: (Laughing) Peaches: Oh yeah. I've heard about those Things That was nickname for an Engine that has the Funnel stick up in the Air! Like that Machine People make Coffie in. Bear: She's right you know. Peaches:They used to Work at one of the Branch lines but they Don't Do that Anymore. They had Been Withdrawn or Scrapped.But I Think there is one still Left on One of the Sidings. But where? Noah: I don't Know Gordon: Oh, stop Chattering and Bring me my Coaches! Noah: Oh Gordon! For five mintues. Could you Stop being so Bossy... FOR FIVE MINUTES!!! and friends laugh Noah: What's So funny? Pip: You sounds like that Ogre from Shrek when You talks like that. Noah: UUUGH!!! (Walks and Grabs the Branch line Coaches And Moves them) ???: OH! Annie: I Say. Where are you Taking us? Noah: (Still Mad) To Gordon! That no Good Engine Always Bossing anyone for his Coaches and It is time for the Express. Both: But We're not the Express Coaches. Annie:i'm Annie and she is Clarabel. Clarabel: And the Express Coaches are on another Siding Noah: Hu? (Realized his Mistake) Oops My Bad. Sorry I'm Noah. (Heard Gordon's Whistle) Could you Hold on a second? (To Gordon) WHAT IS IT NOW GORDON!?!?! Gordon: MY COACHES! Noah: IF YOU WANT YOUR COACHES THEN GO FETCH THEM YOURSELF GALLOPING SAUSAGE! and friends laughed) Bear: I hope that will teach him a lesson. (saw Gordon Forced to Fetch his own Coaches and saw Gordon looked Crossly to Noah) Noah told Thomas Everything around the Yard [Noah Showing Thomas Everything as James came into view} James: Heeeere's James. Annie: James be careful. Noah: Hey Do you smell that? It's a burning Smell. James: No Not that Know Of.(Went off) (Thomas went back to the Sheds as Noah went to Henry) Noah: Hey Henry. Henry:Hey Noah. Noah: Henry I know how you Feel about Water. Rocky Felt the same way too. Henry: I know. Noah: But Why are you Scared of it? Henry:I Don't Know, I can't explain it But I hardly Worry at all.when it's sunny Thomas gets Tricked Next Morning Thomas wouldn't wait up his fire went out and there was not enough Steam Pip: Thomas? Wake up Henry: (Whistle to get him up) Peaches: AHHH!!! THE GOOD SILVERWEARS IN THE DINING ROOM TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT DON'T HURT ME!! Henry: Sorry Peach. It's nearly Time for the Express Gordon will be Waiting for Coaches. At last Thomas Started Noah: Oh my Come on Thomas Let's go! Thomas:Oh right. (Later) Gordon: Hurry up you Noah: Hurry yourself Thunderbolt! Gordon:hmmm yes I will. [Gordon hadn't forgiving Noah for insulting him.he started so Quickly that there there wasn't time to uncouple Thomas. Noah: WWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Gordon: Come on Keep up. [Poor Thomas was Going faster that he had ever gone before Thomas Noah and Ojo: STOP! STOP! Gordon: Hurry Hurry Hurry! were out of breath and Thomas' Wheels hurt him but they have to go on. Noah: (Worried) ALLLVIIINNN!!! Alvin: What The..? Gordon: Express coming through! Noah: JANE STOP THIS CRAZY THING! Ojo: Really? Noah: I had to do that refrance. Annoucer: The Train now arriving from Platform one from Welsworth to Vicarstown Gordon:(Arrived) Oh Yes! Noah: Yikes! (Faint) panted Gordon: HA! Well little Thomas and Noah Now you know what Hardwork is like Don't you? (Went off) Thomas went slowly away to Rest and had a Long long Drink. The next day he was back in the Yard Noah: Bear it isn't fair.all the Other Engines Get to pull trains Except for Thomas. Why can't Thomas pull trains Too?! Bear: Noah, calm down. I'm sure He'll het a chance. Noah:Right. (Saw the breakdown Train) Why Hello What are they? (Went to them) Hello! Jrome: Judy! Judy: Jrome! Jerome and Judy:EMERDANCY! Jerome: Where's the accident? Judy:Did the Engine came off the Rails?! Noah: Oh no Sorry I was... Peaches: Noah? (Ran to him) I've been told you must not touch those cars. That's the Breakdown train. Noah: But why are they in the Yard when they are not to be shunted? Do they ever go anywhere? Thomas: Annie and Clarabel told me Only for Emerdancies. Noah: Like? Annie: Like when A poor helpless coaches need help getting back on the Rails. Noah:OH! OK I won't Batter then again. (Saw James) YIKES! James: TADA!!! You can take my cars away Thomas. I'm ready for my Coaches. Noah: OH! James you really ARE Like Alvin and a show Off. Alvin: Maybe he is like me. But just you wait til Sir Topham hatt gives James his Own Branch line soon. Noah: ALLVII-(Sniffing) Hold on. (sniffing) That Burning Smell again. You smell that Bear? Bear: Yeah i smell it too. it smells like Wooden break Blocks James: (Worried) Next Morning And Meeting Shadow Morning Henry wouldn't leve the sheds) Bear: What's wrong Henry? Henry: There is something wrong with my Boiler. I might not be able to pull my coaches today. Thomas: maybe your firebox needs Lidding up. i'll go get your coaches. Noah:(Alone with Henry) Don't Worry Henry i'm sure you'll get better.(Heard a laugh) I'll be right back. (Went to the Back of the sheds) I thought I heard someone laughing. Shadow:Oh where oh Where oh where is Noah? Where oh where oh Where is Noah? Where oh where oh Where is Noah? Where can Noah be? Noah: I'm here I'm here shadow is that you? Shadow: (Appears) Hey Noah. Noah: Oh There you are so Shadow. What have you been doing? Shadow: I have been playing Around much. So where are you? Noah: The Island of Sodor. Well Since you are here Do you have a Story to tell us? Shadow: Indeed I do Noah Just watch. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5i71CZmyEC8 Noah: Whoa. What a great Story. Who knew Zack has magic tricks for Christmas or Heart's Warmings where I'm from. Shadow: Well I'm Off Tell Bear I said Hello. Noah: I will Shadow.Bye. (Saw her Vanished) OK I Better go find Thomas. (Went off) Thomas' Train Noah: Oh there you are Thomas. what are you Doing? Thomas: If Henry can't Come, I can Pull his train. Edward:it's not that Easy pulling a train is hard Work. Thomas waited and waited but Henry Didn't come. [[Category:Transcripts]